A Little Push
by SwiftlySinking
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a little push. Other times, you need a big one. What will happen when BOYS invade Astraea Hill? Hormones, for one. But will something more come out of this? Sometimes, only the threat of losing someone is enough to make us realize how much we needed them all along. Multiple pairings inside. Note: This is NOT HET. It's just an unimaginative plot device xP
1. Prologue: A Disturbance in the Force

**So hi—this will be my first story (after my crappy (now deleted) attempt). I'm hoping to bring back my old writing style, which I actually really miss…anyway, this is going to be kind of an old idea for me, with a new spin. Previously, I wrote a fanfiction called Strawberry Boys, which I left incomplete on my old account. I really like the idea still, but I don't want to get in trouble with the FF Police, so I'm just gonna recreate it from the ground up. Any pairings in particular you'd like to see? Hit me up!**

**One pairing I'm already leaning toward is Chikaru/Tamao, but I was really looking forward to Shion's role in this whole thing…I know she's a minor character and nobody even cares about her (:P), but for some reason, I just love her. I don't even know why—usually blondes aren't my type :P**

**Anyway, if you have any ideas regarding pairings, please let me know! Just know that I don't care for Shizuma, Amane or Kaname (although if it's a side pairing, she and Momomi generally work as a plot device), and am not particularly good at writing for them. Mainly, who should be with Shion? **

* * *

**A Little Push**

**Prologue: A Disturbance in the Force**

_**by PrincessesAndPoisonApples**_

* * *

"No."

"Shi-chan—"

"_No_."

"Tomori-san, you're being—"

"_No!_"

"Hard-headed," the Miator president, Rokujou Miyuki, finished under her breath, rolling her eyes at her Spican counterpart, Tomori Shion, who had yet to utter even a second syllable on the matter at hand. "There was a _fire_, Tomori-san—"

"So let them burn."

"_And_," the bluenette continued loudly, over the blonde's muttered response, "the entire West Wing burned to the ground. Classes can't be held until the school is completely rebuilt."

"And how is that _our _problem?" the Spican retorted hotly, the tips of her ears reddening. She had jumped up as if ready to attack, her chair thrust several feet back, knuckles white against the edge of the oak table as she glared down at the unimpressed Miyuki. Beside her, Kaname and Momomi were busy filing their nails and decorating the expensive table with decidedly R-rated doodles, respectively. "Let them have a few weeks' vacation!"

"The construction is estimated to take the better part of a year, Tomori-san," Miyuki stated slowly, as if she were trying to explain multiplication to a particularly slow first-grader. "And it's not as if we're just taking them in out of the good of our hearts, if that's what's bothering you," she added dryly. "Astraea will be compensated generously, of course."

"I don't care how much money is involved, _Rokujou-san_," Shion spat back. "I will _not _have _men _attending Spica!"

"Then they'll simply attend Miator, and Lulim, if Minamoto-san is agreeable?" Miyuki turned her gaze to Chikaru, who merely smiled enigmatically, content to let the other two duke it out, as per usual.

The decidedly loud sound of a fist coming into contact with (expensive!) wood caused Miyuki to start before she could fix Shion with a patronizing look. Slowly, she turned back to the irate Spican, who was more and more resembling a child throwing a fit. The bluenette raised one eyebrow at Shion's behavior, her brown eyes burning into the blonde's fiery violet ones. "Is there a problem with _that_, Tomori-san?" she asked icily.

"The _problem _doesn't only lie with Spica's willingness to accept the men on a temporary basis," Shion growled, her hand red from where she'd hit the table. "The _problem _lies with Astraea's reputation, and what would _happen _to it, should we agree to become a _charity _for classless _neanderthals_!"

"That's a bit judgmental, don't you think, Shi-chan?" Chikaru finally spoke, tilting her head just slightly, meeting the Spican's fiery glare with her own amused and just slightly mischievous gaze. "I'm sure some of those neanderthals are perfect gentlemen."

"That's _hardly _the issue here, Minamoto-san," Miyuki replied, fingers massaging her temples, "And you are _not _helping."

Chikaru giggled.

Finally, Miyuki looked back up, expression leaving no room for argument. "Unless you can provide a _valid _reason as to why Astraea should not lend a helping hand to another prestigious academy in its time of need, _BESIDES,_" she added loudly, noticing Shion move to protest out of the corner of her eye, "the gender of their students, we _will _move to accept their request."

Shion, who'd visibly deflated and was now glaring at the room at large, folded her arms over her chest. Her expression as a whole, however, was unreadable, and for the first time, Miyuki wondered just why the Spican president had _such _a problem with the situation. "I won't let this happen, Rokujou-san," she spat after a moment. "You need the consent of all three schools for this motion to pass, and I _refuse _to give Spica's."

Shion glared, her jaw clenched, ready for a fight.

Miyuki raised one eyebrow, her lips drawn in a fine line.

Chikaru giggled, thoroughly entertained.

Kaname and Momomi…had left at the start of Shion's tantrum because really, they had better things to do, like have hot (and totally evil) lesbian sex on Shion's bed (Kaname had a key).

* * *

**The Next Day…**

* * *

"Guess what?"

"The boys' academy caught fire!"

"Oooh, I hope there are some cute ones in our class!"

"Watch out—I hear Tomori-sama's on the rampage."

"_Again_?"

"Is it just me or is Rokujou-sama _smirking_?"

* * *

**Oh, my god, this was supposed to turn out way better. But it's just the prologue, and I really have no idea where this is going yet, so hopefully once I get into the action, it'll get easier to read :/ **

**This is going to be a romance/comedy story, although there will be some angsting (because the whole point of the boys coming is to get the girls to feel threatened enough to admit their feelings). I deleted my other one because it was too dramatic, and I really need some comedy/romance stuff in my life right now…this might be a total flop, but I really want to try, even if I have lost my touch…Please stick with me and leave a review if you want me to continue!**

* * *

**The question for this chapter is…who would be on top, Chikaru or Tamao?**


	2. One: Speak Now or Shut Up

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I love getting reviews, as you can probably tell, and I love them especially when I get longer ones focusing on points you liked/my authors notes :) It really helps me to continue the story in a good direction, so thank you! :)**

**I've decided to reply to my reviewers in the bottom portion of my stories, so that people who don't want to read that bit can skip by it, and those who do can read it :) Thanks again guys! You're the best!**

* * *

**A Little Push**

**One: Speak Now or Shut Up**

_**by PrincessesAndPoisonApples**_

* * *

"So…what do you think, Yaya-sempai?"

The ebony-haired Spican turned to the girl who had spoken, a furiously blushing pinkette, and furrowed her brow, confused. Still, she grinned—this was a perfect opportunity for some prime teasing. "What do I think about what, Tsundere-chan?" she sing-songed, prodding the girl in the side, elicited a surprised squeal from the younger girl.

The pinkette shoved the older girl's hand away, now blushing even more deeply than before, if that was indeed possible. "Can't you ever keep your hands to yourself, Yaya-baka?" she huffed. "And obviously I'm talking about Hikari-sama's announcement earlier today!"

Yaya tilted her head, still confused, and Tsubomi sighed heavily, shaking her head at the other girl. "Geez, I thought you'd at least pay attention when it was Hikari-sama giving the announcements," she muttered under her breath, ignoring the sharp pang in her chest that the words brought with them. "The boys on campus, Yaya-sempai, what do you think about it?"

The brunette instantly choked on the water she'd just taken a drink of, doubling over and coughing into her lap while both Tsubomi and the newly-arrived Hikari stared wide-eyed. Tsubomi appeared to be torn between slapping the older girl on the back or sitting back and letting it run its course—in the end, she chose the latter, as she'd never actually taken any form of medical class, and also since Yaya appeared to be pulling herself together.

"_What_?" the girl finally choked, her brow furrowed, dark eyes swimming in confusion. "What are you _talking _about?"

The newly-appointed Etoile sighed almost imperceptibly from across the table, drawing the attention of the pinkette, and by default, that of the less perceptive brunette, who'd merely followed her kouhai's gaze. "Still goofing off during announcements, Yaya-chan?" she asked, her voice tinged with amusement.

"Yeah, she was too busy groping me to pay attention to anything else," Tsubomi muttered, flushing uncontrollably at the memory. "Still, I kinda thought she'd paid at least a _little _attention. I guess it's my fault for just expecting someone like Yaya-baka to be capable of multitasking."

"Yeah, exac—hey!"

Hikari giggled at the honestly miffed expression dancing across her best friend's face. She was glad Yaya could tease again—glad she could smile and laugh and even argue with Tsubomi like she had before. She still felt a pang of guilt in her chest whenever she was with Amane and happened to catch that sad, kicked-puppy look in her best friend's eyes, but it was nowhere near the crippling wave it had been. Smiling to herself, Hikari tuned back into the conversation, which had gone on in a predictable direction in her absence.

"I can so multitask, you little brat!"

"Yeah, I guess—you _never _shut up, so I guess you'd have to at _some_ point, or else you'd be dead already!"

"You are such an impertinent litt—"

"Yaya-chan, Tsubomi-chan," Hikari said, sweatdropping after another few minutes of this. Both girls quieted at once, turning to stare at the new Etoile, who suddenly wished they were still arguing. Despite being half of the most important figurehead in all three schools combined, Hikari was still terribly nervous under the full attention of…well, anyone, really. "Um…" she began softly, then, spotting a life raft, latched onto it. "Weren't you asking Yaya-chan a question, Tsubomi-chan?"

"Oh, right," the pinkette stated, though Hikari could tell she hadn't really forgotten. She probably just didn't want to seem overeager to hear the brunette's answer. "Before I was so _rudely _interrupted," here, Yaya made a face, and promptly winced, her foot having been stomped quite rigorously by the still-blushing Tsubomi, "I was asking Yaya-chan what she thought about the boys attending school here. What do you think, Hikari-sama?"

"I think you should address me as you did before, Tsubomi-chan," Hikari began with a slight blush, although she knew it was pointless. If Yaya couldn't be convinced to address her as a best friend, prim, proper Tsubomi would never dream of addressing her as a mere sempai. "But, as for your question, I'm rather looking forward to it myself. My previous school was co-ed," here, Yaya and Tsubomi shared a hesitant look—if meek, quiet little Hikari couldn't stand up to Kaname, how must it have been for her at a school full of loud, hormonal boys, "so I guess it won't be too shocking, but it's still been a while." Hikari smiled softly. "And yourself, Tsubomi-chan?" she asked, aware that the girl (who was now all but bouncing about on the edge of her seat) was about five seconds from bursting.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Tsubomi cried, eyes lighting up. Clearly, she'd been angling for the question. "I haven't been to a co-ed school since I was six—"

"And what was that, five days ago?" Yaya quipped, cutting her off. The brunette's demeanor had shifted slightly, and she had dropped the teasing lilt. It was almost as though she meant the comment to hurt the younger girl, and Hikari watched with interest.

"Shut up, Yaya-baka!" Tsubomi snapped, and Hikari was surprised to realize that the younger girl hadn't picked up on Yaya's mood at all. Usually the pinkette was the first to notice, and most of the time refused to leave the playful brunette's side until she felt more herself, whatever the consequence might be to Tsubomi herself. Seemingly unfazed by Yaya's comment, having only snapped out of reflex, Tsubomi continued, "When I was in elementary school, my best friend was a boy named Shota—we live right next door to each other, too, though I don't see him anymore because of our schools. But he went to the school they're talking about, so I'll get to see him again!"

"That's great, Tsubomi-chan," Hikari said, smiling, though her eyes were trained on Yaya, who was suddenly very interested in her (now-mutilated) eggs, glaring down at them as though they were the culprit behind everything bad in the world. The smaller girl bit her lip, knowing that, if her instincts about her two best friends were right, there could only be two possible outcomes to this situation. Tsubomi, it seemed, finally had someone else to dote on other than Yaya, and Hikari was sure the brunette wouldn't take the change favorably. The question was whether Yaya would just stand by and let it happen (_again_, Hikari winced internally), or if she would fight it and, in the process, finally come to terms with what she felt for her little pinkette.

And Hikari honestly couldn't see which way the dice would fall.

* * *

"Kaname?" inquired Momomi, easily five whole decibels louder than was necessary, considering the proximity of the two.

"Yes, Momomi?" Kaname replied equally loudly, instantly catching on to the honey-brunette's most recent game.

"I think perhaps our most esteemed kaichou-sama is having one of her fits again, Kaname."

Said 'kaichou-sama' visibly tensed.

"Ah, yes, I do believe you are correct, Momomi," the snake-eyed Spican replied. "Either that or she's gotten herself constipated with that enormous, splintery log wedged up her virgin—"

"Oooh, Kaname, I should wash your mouth out with _soap_."

"Oh, I'm sure you could think of better things to fill my mouth with, Momomi."

* * *

Shion gritted her teeth, willing herself not to react (although there was really no point, she knew—her two 'best girls' were already well aware of the fact that their little game had succeeded in irking her). These two would give her a heart attack before she got to celebrate her eighteenth birthday; she really wouldn't put it past them. Spica would be the perfect stepping stone on their way to total world domination (because as we all know, politics start at home).

"You're not going to sulk like that _all _day, Shi-chan?"

This was Chikaru, who received a rather noncommittal grunt in response. The Lulim president sighed, eyes resting on the irritated (and sincerely troubled, it seemed) blonde.

"I think that was meant to be a 'yes', Minamoto-san," Miyuki quipped from her seat, located to the right of Chikaru's. Off to Chikaru's left, Shion's head shot up and violet eyes narrowed in the bluenette's direction with an almost imperceptible degree of (very) raw hurt. Chikaru frowned—she'd always hated being caught between the two. It was quite ironic, therefore, that playing referee between the hot-headed Spican and cold-hearted Miatorian had become her most important (and possibly sole) role as the representative from Lulim.

That aside, though, Chikaru really did wish Miyuki wouldn't bait Shion (although really, the blonde _did _ask for it rather a lot), because just as she knew of the secrets behind the coldness in the bluenette's eyes, so too did she see the not-so-hidden truth behind all the blonde's bluster and generally argumentative nature toward her Miator counterpart.

A truth that, in all likelihood, was probably behind Shion's veritable tantrum and foul mood, as well.

"Oh, and I'm sure _you're _just _loving _this, aren't you, Rokujou-san," the Spican spat bitterly, despite the calming hand Chikaru had placed on her knee—a gesture that did not escape the notice of the bluenette on the brunette's other side.

Miyuki raised one eyebrow at Chikaru (clearly less than irritated by the current argument, making it rather one-sided, just as most of their arguments tended to go) before turning back to the blonde.

"Was that meant to be an insult?" she asked coldly. "I'm sure that you, along with the entirety of the student body, are perfectly aware of the situation that awaits me after graduation? Even if I do choose to 'take up' with one of these boys, it will end as if nothing had happened as soon as I graduate and become some slimy, hairy old man's trophy wife and/or fuck toy." Miyuki's had begun in a cold, detached tone, slowly escalating until she had practically spat out the last few syllables, her eyes flashing with pain and just a little shred of helplessness.

Chikaru felt Shion's muscles tense beneath her touch and bit her lip, her eyes fluttering shut out of sympathy for the hard-headed (and somewhat emotionally-stunted) Spican. The blonde opened and closed her mouth several times, only to ultimately snap her jaw shut with a resounding click. Miyuki smiled in a bittersweet sort of way that was one part smug, one part reluctant acceptance and two parts heartbreak, an expression that Chikaru was absolutely positive was sadder than if the bluenette had simply broken down in tears.

For her part, Shion had fallen completely silent, now glaring fiercely down at her eggs as though she were hoping to set them on fire with her eyes.

Squeezing Shion's knee more out of habit than necessity (because her touch wouldn't bring her friend any comfort now) Chikaru sighed and focused on her own breakfast only to find that she had, quite suddenly (and completely), lost her appetite.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is the real first chapter—I'm trying to incorporate the relationship between the three presidents in a realistic way, as well as the relationship between Yaya and Tsubomi. This chapter is clearly just setting things up so that the main plot can flow smoothly—please tell me what you think! **

**It seems you guys agree with me regarding Chikaru and Tamao—I kinda feel like Chikaru's a closet dominatrix or something super kinky like that (although that won't be featured in this, lol :P), and, really, it isn't very hard to top Tamao, is it?**

**This was a quicker update, mainly to thank you guys for giving me another chance and replying after reading :) And also I just want to get the beginning out of the way xP I'm hoping most of the other chapters will be longer—it's just starting out that's difficult for me :/**

**Also, as of this point in the story, Kaname and Momomi are the comic relief :P**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Guest: I'm glad you're glad, lol :D Well, I hope this lives up to your expectations-as you've probably noticed, my writing style appears to have suffered in the aftermath of my leaving FFn D: And thank you! It means a lot to hear from people who like my previous work too! :)**

**TodayParade: Thank you! And I totally agree-as I mentioned in the a/n, Chikaru seems like a closet top to me, and Tamao...well, Tsubomi could probably top Tamao, lol.**

**FloatingUpwards: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far! I hope it continues to live up to your expectations :) And I totally agree about Chikaru and Tamao, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going out of character :P**

* * *

**Please leave me a review if you liked it and would like to see me continue, or if there are things you'd like to see in the story! :)**


	3. Two: Sticks and Stones and Broken Bones

**Here's chapter two guys, sorry about the wait! Please remember to review!**

* * *

**A Little Push**

**Two: Sticks and Stones and Broken Bones**

_**by PrincessesAndPoisonApples**_

* * *

It was funny, Tamao thought, that old saying, _'Sticks and stones may break my bones—'_

"But words can never hurt me," she finished softly.

That was a _really_ stupid saying, actually. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Because bones heal, don't they? But there's no guarantee that a broken heart ever will, and even then, you'll never get all the pieces back in their proper places—you'll get it all bent up and trashy-looking, and then no one will want it.

Tamao shook the thoughts from her head—one of the perks of being a writer, she was always thinking in lovely metaphors like that.

_A moth to a flame, a cauterized wound, a merry-go-round where you fall to your doom…_

Hearing the leaves shifting behind her, she quickly stored those away for a later poem (because everything in poetry could be made sense of if the reader wanted very badly to see something hidden in the words). The last thing she needed was to be on suicide watch (_again!_ Sometimes she thought it would be better just to keep her poetry to herself) on top of everything else. Unfortunately, that was another one of those perks, specific to poets—having people always watching you, breathing down your neck and analyzing your every word. Use one too many commas and you had a potential suicide note on your hands.

The bluenette was drawn from her wry, jumbled thoughts and dark internal humor by the distinctive warmth of another body coming to rest not a foot away from her.

"Tamao-chan?"

_Chikaru._

A slowing heartbeat, an (audible) of relief. Chikaru would understand. Chikaru always understood.

She didn't say anything, though, and instead turned to face Chikaru, who was, in turn, watching her with sympathy and poorly concealed concern. Part of Tamao wondered whether Chikaru had meant to conceal it at all—after all, nobody really saw anything of Chikaru that the former didn't want them to see.

After a moment of contemplation, however, Tamao decided against questioning it, mostly because she was just _so _exhausted.

_Exhausted from what, though? What have you done recently that gives you the right to be so exhausted? Sat in your room (alone) and cried? Wandered aimlessly around the lake? _

"Tamao-chan."

The sweet voice was louder this time, and tinged with more than a hint of true worry. The sudden words shocked Tamao out of her vaguely masochistic thoughts, and the bluenette turned to face the older girl once more, this time fully tethered to the present situation. "I-I'm sorry, Minamoto-sama," she said, surprised at how weak her own voice had become. With the way she'd been talking to herself in her mind…but then, she'd always been like that. For a decidedly odd moment, Tamao wondered if it was possible to be both extroverted and painfully introverted, but the troubled look on the Lulim president's face discouraged her from pondering much further. "I was just…thinking."

Chikaru's brows furrowed while her astonishingly (given her coloration) red lips morphed into a sad smile. "That's what I was afraid of…," she replied, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her bent knees. "You always think too much, Tamao-chan."

Tamao blushed fiercely, both from the statement and the unexpected proximity that had suddenly become apparent to her in her somewhat dazed state. She reflexively moved to argue, but found herself biting her tongue before any more words escaped. What had arguing done for her recently? What had resisting done? It hadn't fixed anything, or stopped the inevitable from happening. If anything, it had sped up the process.

In light of these revelations, Tamao finally let out a pent-up sigh of acceptance and turned back to the lake. The calm, pristine water seemed almost crystalline in its undisturbed state.

Not entirely sure what drove her to do it, Tamao grabbed a small stone and lobbed it at the lake with all her strength, watching in some sort of twisted enjoyment as the illusion broke. It was, after all, human nature to want to destroy beautiful things.

_And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?_

Shocked by her own thoughts, Tamao gasped as though she'd been hit, quite suddenly, by an icy wind. Her left hand clutched at (and tore out) the grass beneath it, while her right clenched subconsciously atop her knee, as if she were trying to grasp something just barely out of her reach.

And she felt the tears this time.

It wasn't like at the Etoile Election, when they'd just kind of…fallen of their own accord, leaving Tamao oblivious until the infamous morning after, when she'd finally summed up the courage to look in the mirror (and flinched away immediately after). This time they burned—pressed against the backs of her eyes until she could hardly bear the pain and the pressure. She felt herself gasping for the breath that couldn't reach her lungs through the rock in her throat, and for a split second (a very irrational split second), Tamao wondered vaguely if she was dying.

And then there was something else, and suddenly the pressure was gone—the tears had fallen over, past whatever dam had been holding them back. Through her hurried breaths and painful, racking sobs, Tamao wondered why now, of all times, she was able to cry—it seemed as though she'd been trying for days now with no results.

"It's okay, Tamao-chan."

"It isn't," the bluenette choked out, more reflexively than anything, even as she felt warm arms encircle her waist and squeeze tightly, almost painfully—even as she felt the vibrations of the words against her back.

"It will be." The words were mumbled this time, through the lips Tamao felt move against her hair. Chikaru tightened her grip once more, and briefly, the bluenette wondered whether the older girl was a psychic, or maybe an empathy. Surely, under different circumstances, such a tight embrace would have been suffocating, but now…now Tamao just wanted to be impossibly closer to this one source of comfort—this one beacon guiding her back to the shore from the jetsam she was clinging to out at sea. The arms around her waist were more of a life vest than a vice, and before she had time to mull over the consequences of her actions in her overworked head, Tamao found herself curling up in Chikaru's lap, burying her face in the older girl's chest.

"It's not fair," she found herself mumbling (like a child).

"I know."

_I know._

Not "life isn't fair," not "I'm so sorry"—not even "put on your big girl panties and stop bitching already!" (three guesses as to who _that_ was).

_I know._

And the words were so quick, so sure of themselves that for the first time in years (and possibly ever), here in Chikaru's remarkably steady hold, Tamao felt truly safe.

Safe from pain, safe from emotions, but most of all, safe from herself and her tendency to think herself into utter despair.

Too mentally exhausted to worry much about social norms and/or the possibility of letting someone in so soon after the Nagisa-crisis, Tamao simply shifted, attempted to squeeze impossibly closer to the older girl, whose hold tightened with her movement. Slowly, quietly, she allowed herself to drift away, to tune out to the sound and vibrations of Chikaru's voice against Tamao's chilled skin.

* * *

It was at supper that evening that the newest additions to the Astraea Hill student body finally arrived—finally, for girls like Tsubomi, who had been practically bouncing all day ('absolutely pissing herself,' as a scowling Yaya had so delicately put it) in anticipation of her reunion with whoever this Shota boy was. Other girls, like Shion and Yaya herself, remained less than thrilled. In fact, the only emotion that every girl in the school could relate to at this point was an intense nervousness, be it from excitement or mounting tension.

Off to the right, at one of the designated 'Spica tables', Tsubomi was biting her lower lip, her right leg bouncing underneath the table as if it were the only thing keeping her from leaping out of her seat. Hikari watched this display with mild amusement mixed with vague concern, her gaze flitting between the pinkette and her remarkably silent best friend. "Yaya-chan…" the blonde began softly, lifting her gaze to meet with that of the brunette sitting across from her in a doe-eyed, pleading manner. She didn't like to manipulate her friend this way, especially given the current situation, but she doubted Yaya would respond at all if she went about it directly.

Hikari's soft-spoken plea went largely unnoticed by its target, who was currently glaring at the double-door entrance as though it had personally wronged her, and the blonde bit her lip. She was still uncomfortable raising her voice or, really, doing anything that would draw any amount of attention to herself. Still, if she didn't snap Yaya out of it soon, she was legitimately afraid that the brunette would attack the first living being that was unfortunate enough to enter through the offending doors.

"Yaya-chan!"

This had the desired effect. Yaya jumped, slamming her knees into the underside of the table in her haste. Hikari winced while Tsubomi, who had simultaneously been broken from her own world, rolled her eyes dramatically. The pinkette shot Hikari a truly nasty look out of the corner of her eye when Yaya instantly fell into the blonde's wide-eyed trap, but Hikari disregarded this, as she doubted she was meant to notice the look. Tsubomi was far too polite—far too formal to be so blatantly rude.

"Hikari? What's up?"

From beside the brunette, the younger pinkette scoffed.

"Are you alright, Yaya-chan?" Hikari asked softly, flicking her light blue gaze toward the door her friend had been watching. "It's not permanent, you know…"

As if she'd been doused with icy water, Yaya's entire demeanor seemed to shift before Hikari, and she huffed heavily. "That's not the point," she mumbled.

"Then what _is_, Yaya-baka?" Tsubomi interrupted. "Why do you have to be such a cliché? I mean really, Hikari-sama is already with Amane-sama—it's not like you've got anything to lose." The second the words escaped her lips, Tsubomi wanted to swallow them back down, back to the place deep inside of her where all her bitterness was hiding. But instead she just swallowed back the saliva that had collected in her mouth due to the nausea that had just come over her and met the older girls' stares with her own.

"Tsubomi-chan!" Hikari snapped, and the pinkette flinched back, even more shamed than she had been already. "That was uncalled for!"

"Leave it, Hikari," Yaya interrupted, her deep gaze flickering back up to meet her friend's. Surprisingly, there wasn't quite as much (or as deep) pain there as Hikari had expected—little trace of the agony she would have seen before. It seemed that Yaya was still more disturbed by the impending arrival of the boys than by Tsubomi's muttered comment.

"Yaya-senpai, I…" Tsubomi's voice broke, and her eyes flashed back down to her half-eaten dinner, unable to speak through the self-loathing that was very nearly crushing her. The younger girl nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt a long, strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her impossibly closer to the soft, warm and lean body beside her. Fighting back a blush (which really only succeeded in making the resulting color a shade or two lighter than fire-engine red), Tsubomi forced herself to look up at the older girl, who was in turn staring down at her with an unreadable expression.

"It's okay, Tsu-bo-mi-chan," Yaya replied softly, in just the faintest echo of a teasing lilt. "You're right anyway. Besides, it's not like I'm _that _stupid."

"'s a matter of opinion," Tsubomi grunted, giving up on fighting back the intense blush when she felt Yaya grin against the top of her head and press a fleeting kiss there.

Sometimes Tsubomi wished Yaya would be just a little bit more sparing with her affection; it really didn't help the pinkette's cause when the brunette would act like this, in a way that was, under any normal circumstances, reserved for lovers. That was heart wrenching enough without adding in factors like Yaya's tendency to shower all of her friends with affection (though not in such quantities) and flirt with any girl with a pulse.

On the other hand, Tsubomi knew Yaya well enough to know that her affection (and the teasing, in a way) was the physical manifestation of her care for her—of the words she couldn't figure out how to say. And it wasn't as though it was unpleasant, anyway, not even a little bit—one firm press of warm lips to the top of the pinkette's head sent an intense, exhilarating shiver down Tsubomi's spine, hitting every last nerve ending and extremity on its way.

So Tsubomi was greeted by strongly mixed feelings when the dining room doors (finally) flew open and Yaya's arm instantly tightened around her waist, the older girl wearing a strange, unreadable expression that was achingly familiar to Tsubomi and yet infinitely alien all at once.

Across the room, at the head table, a stubborn blonde, framed on either side by her two loyal (and currently warring) council members, was wearing a similar expression, violet eyes seemingly torn between the entryway and something much (much) closer.

* * *

Immediately to her left, a honey-brunette's lips curled into a smirk that was almost catlike in nature.

"Delicious," Momomi purred, chin resting on tan, intertwined fingers. If one were watching closely enough (though one rarely was, considering the hazards involved with looking this particular girl in the eye), they might have caught a glimpse of a small, pink tongue darting out and moistening candy-colored lips. "Absolutely _delicious_."

Honey-tinted eyes flashed with a spark of true amusement and mischief, a sight that, while normal and possibly even endearing to a passerby, would surely send chills down the spines of every last girl in the dining room (and some of the teachers, as well). Still, Momomi sat back, content to remain a spectator in this particular game. She did grow tired of constantly exerting herself for the sake of her entertainment—this time, she'd be watching from the sidelines.

_This_ game would play itself.

* * *

**So sorry for the wait guys! I got dragged into helping my family renovate my grandma's home since she's going to live with my aunt…it's past midnight now, and this is the first time I've had any motivation since then. I hope you guys will forgive me, and that this is still living up to expectations!**

* * *

**Review Replies (in order of review time):**

**Guest: Thank you! I appreciate the in-depth review, and I'd just like to add really quickly that you can also feel free to let me know what you want to see more of! Also, if there's something I'm messing up on, or if I'm just kinda messing up with the story (as in making it more dramatic than it should be ((this WILL be romance/humor eventually!))), feel free to let me know that too! I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you liked about this chapter :)**

**TodayParade: Thank you! And out of curiosity, by improvement are you referring to like, my previous story on this account, or stories on my old account? Sorry, I'm just trying to find some kind of balance between my two styles so that I can make my writing better allaround xP Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Sorry it took so long, but here's the continuation! I got a bit distracted for a bit, but hopefully people will still read!**

* * *

**Please remember to review! :)**


End file.
